inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Atena Tomo
(Midfielder) |number = 8 |element = Wood |team = *'Zeus' *'Zeus (Ares)' |seiyuu = Shimono Hiro |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Atena Tomo ( ), also known as Athena (アテナ), is a midfielder for Zeus. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a midfielder for Zeus. Profile Appearance Atena has fair skin and is average in height. He has long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and slightly shaved at the sides. He also has purple eyes with purple-pink scar crossing his left eye. Personality Just like most members of the team, he depends on the Aqua of gods that was given to them by Kageyama. This is also shows how obedient they are to Kageyama Reiji and follows Kageyama's orders. Though, after losing they do not use it again and learn the importance of playing fair soccer. Also, he seems to be arrogant just like the others. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven'' His team played against Teikoku Gakuen and Zeus won by a massive score. Then, his team played against Raimon in the Football Frontier finals but they lost with 3-4. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Athena played in the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus in the first match of the main tournament of the Football Frontier. His team took a 2-0 lead by goals of Heruse and Aphrodi. However, Inakuni Raimon got back in the match and came back winning 3-2, knocking Zeus out of the Football Frontier tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Athena, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Karube *'Topic': Symbol and Proverb (シンボルとことわざ) *'Manual': Soyokaze Step After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Athena, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Posei Donichi *'Player': Kako After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Athena, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Reference Books (持っててよかった参考書, randomly dropped from Brilliants (ブリリアンツ) outside Shindou Takuto's house) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon U-13' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *His name is derived from Athena, the Greek Goddess of strategy and wisdom. **Atena's profile mentioned him having a lot of winning strategies, while Athena is the goddess of strategies. Navigation fr:Wesley Knox Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters